lonefactionsagafandomcom-20200213-history
The United Coalition of Organized Nations
The United Coalition of Organized Nations is an international, federated executive composed of an adhoc, appointed and popularly elected government tasked to oversee and streamline the strategic efforts of the COLBLOC. Over five-thousand separate nations are said to have representation in the wider General Assembly, while thousands of others have at least partial or customary inclusion in the wider Coalition system. Over the vast territories and localities of the galaxy Scatterrans reach every conceivable corner of human-inhabited space. In the centuries since the Exodus that galaxy has become increasingly hostile. Once where the Garden was dominated by an intricate system of superpowers and alliances, the Coalition now arbitrates the politics and problems of humanity's homelands. The sheer vastness of the Garden, let alone the reaches of the Expanse, is such that no two Coalition citizens are truly alike. Or even, that they are at all in common with one another. To the contrary though, the policies and politics of Coalition memberstates have not only grown to redefine democracy but spread to various cultures and other human civilizations. Across so many worlds identities and whole societies come and go in an instant, and new nations are forged while the old consumed into the cosmos. This unending crucible has proliferated for six centuries against the stone of the Coalition, a luminous beacon amidst the tempest of time. Truly were it not for the Scatterran power of will humanity would long be damned to the recesses of history. How is it that an identity like the Coalition, or the Hegemony, thrive then? Though democracy is a brilliant and compassionate method, the threat of violence and force are still unmistakable necessities in the course of governance. All that separates one from the other is implemention. Government Governance across the numerous territories and holdings of the Coalition vary, from liberal democracies to quasi-despotic oligarchies. Above them, the Federal executive of governance and international mediation is a hybrid of the various forms of government amongst Coalition memberstates. The given style of governance varies from nation to nation, but there are all standard policies. No matter what memberstate a citizen comes from, suffrage and the rule of democracy is universal (though this only extends to partaking in an election, not running to hold office). This rule of consensus is the backbone of every memberstate, who normally face as much resistance in their own countries as they do in the international community. Though democracy is a standard it's methods are far from protocol: upon joining, the ruling government of a world (or ruling governments of one) are more or less left to their own devices, save they provide and facilitate the methods of administration amongst memberstate nations and the Federal government. The style of administration can vary greatly: for instance, when comparing memberstates like the Inner Empire state of Karkisia to the Colonial Sphere nation of the Tauros Republics, both nations are ethnic republics (nations created as homelands for a particular ethnic group) but the Republics, in-line with the strongly democratic colonial lifestyle of the Sphere, are a far more accomplished democracy than Karkisia. This is counter to the long-held opinion that the urbanized and 'modern' nations lead the Coalition moreso than others. In reality, this is actually false. The greatest distinction between memberstates are simply the reality of life on the ground in the nations themselves: is the society a progressive, future-oriented technocracy or a centralist, tradition-bound anocracy? Is the nation in a developed, stabilized part of the Coalition or like thousands of others, teetering at the edge of civilized space? All these questions and more must be answered to truly understand the various politics, ideologies and policies of the Coalition nations. No matter what country a citizen comes from, nor how far from Scatter, there a little bit of them in all the Coalition. And a little bit of Scatter in all of them. The House of Nations is the first level of organized, transplanetary and transnational government of the Coalition memberstates, known as a Coalition of Nations. Across the vast and diverse cultures and states of the Coalition, agreeing to a common law is a massive physical, economical as well as political undertaking. This is achieved with a simple, yet incomprehensibly complex series of legal decisions. The House of Nations is unlike any governmental organization before, being a distinctly street-level oriented adhocracy of correspondents and political representatives and officers from every member of the government. In its most basic form the House of Nations is one massive internal affairs agency, coordinating and cooperating amongst the various nations and enabling the day-to-day managing of the countless requests and grievances of the memberstates. Few citizens of the Coalition realize the daunting necessity of the House of Nations in the modern age. As vital as it is, the House of Nations is administered as an apolitical supervisory and custodial organization, with officials and representatives appointed only by the Supreme Senate's Electoral Bureaucracy Committee. The many billions of workers and employees of the House of Nations are themselves divided amongst as many groups as there are memberstates of the Coalition, these organizations are faceless communities of arbitrators and clerks. It is across this vast technocratic meritocracy the trillions of citizens of the Coalition float in suspense over it. As the transnational government of Coalition members is a federal, but unitary state all domestic laws hold valid for anyone currently within the territory of that nation. Where laws contradict, the advisory role of the Federal government comes into play regardless of the current sovereign's dispute. No one bends the law to their benefit, except for all nations as a whole. This is a concept to dissuade globalist exploitation of lesser developed nations, while still permitting classical quasi-imperialist agendas. Area and territory 'The Inner Empire ; ' Housing the centerpeice of Scatterran culture, including the Coalition homeworld of Scatter, the Inner Empire forms the backbone of UCON’s bureaucracy that manages the Scatterran civilization. Housing the largest concentration of the Scatterran population in the Harmony system with a total population of 103 billion, the Inner Empire is the cultural identity of an expanding, business oriented UCON. Outside of Scatter, the Inner Empire has come to be the domestic living grounds of the Scatterran people since the abandonment and reclamation of their homeworld. While Scatter is now overgrown and dominated by nature, it is still a cultural and societal symbol amongst the wide spectrum of Scatterrans who have come to inhabit the distant stars. At the heart of the Inner Empire are the Near-Hydri Group, a cluster of planets making a halo around the typically 'holy' system of Scatter itself, Delta Hydri. Regarded as the democratic and federal heart of the Coalition, using it's power to maintain and sustain the regional powers that fund and support the Coalition legitimacy in dynamic: the Inner Empire's beauractic structure has led to many clustered populations in heavily urban complexes and in many cases, either a heavily privatized or heavily nationalised structure promotes to sustain the requirements of such populations. As a cultural centerpiece, much of the popular destinations of the Inner Empire reside within the Pantheon Constellatioin, in the regions of the Eye of Diomede, the Savage Nebula and the Chagos Structure, where the Coalition's true identity flourished and grew to become one of the greatest Scatterran nations in history of the cosmos. Across the hundreds of worlds of the Inner Empire, many are heavily urbanized hive cities, spanning continents across a once lush and virgin world. Though there are several nations that go against this grain. Star systems; #Beta Hydri, UCON home system #Delta Hydri #Karkast #Tulsi #Rona #Reach #Arcadia, Hammshel, city of 8 billion #Ceti #Lystra, Kessnia, city of 3.4 billion #Kharos #Yasragrad, UCON research ground #Kolsovo #Ramek #Tarith #Ronig #Krawa #Boste #Ekrid #Postec #Oubereck #Oranu #Hera #Dayo #Harmony, New Harmony, city of 32 billion #Manases #Lelta Alpha #Delta Rota #Stratgen #Chohar #New Kiber #Deplhi Ries, Kimes, city of 2 billion #Carraya #Matakuul, religious holy land Regions; #''Hydri Region''; 2 systems, Beta & Delta Hydri #''Rotust Nebul''a; 3 systems, Karkast, Tulsi, Rona #''Cori Region''; 1 system , Reach #''Arcadian Spur''; 2 systems, Arcadia, Ceti #''Eye of Diomede''; 3 systems, Lystra, Kharos & Yasragrad #''Savage Nebula Core''; 3 systems, Kolsovo, Ramek & Tarith #''Chagos Structure''; 2 systems, Ronig, Krawa & Boste #''Ekrid Conglomerate''; 2 systems, Ekrid & Postec #''Kyros Stead''; 4 systems, Oubereck, Oranu, Hera & Dayo #''Harmony Cluster''; 2 systems, Harmony & Manases #''Letla Composition''; 4 systems, Lelta Alpha, Delta Rota, Stratgen, Choha & New Kiber #''Delphi Region''; 3 systems, Delphi Reis, Carraya & Matakuul Population & Total territory; 3.2 trillion, 3,248 inhabited planets, 8,730 bodies 'The Forge ;' The promised land awaiting the expansion of the Coalition outside of the Inner Empire, the Forge was a cradle of star forges nestled in a long dead bar of the galactic halo. Facilitating the rapid expansion of population and industrial capacity, the Forge has remained the commercial and production hub of the Coalition, supplying the massive quantities of goods and services that manage the UCON structure and system. Star systems; ' #Arhm, Kelga Shipyards #Yaries, Raddimek Shipyards #Zophar, Daimyens Production Facility #Desera, capitol of the Forge #Dividian, religious holy land #Appreia #Yaga, Kannerak Production Zone #Construct, RayonTech Shipyards #Ithaca, Ithaca Shipyards #Yon #Thusart #Legis, Werhdenvfell Production Zone #Demeter #Strok #Kozak #Podrica #Hepes #Tokel #Helena #Biko, Biko Shipyards #Zaccai, Ion Production Facility #Satris II #New Tarpane #Orion #Tauri II #Cor #Tereo #Mida #Pawn #Aerilos #Sagirron #Tymur, Maddison Core, city of 2 billion #Acamar, Tidus Shipyards #Trek, Tiez, city of 3 billion #Hydium, Algas Shipyards '' '''Regions; #''Konise Production Region''; 6 systems, Arhm, Yaries, Keil, Zophar, Tole, Desera #''Dividian Cluster''; 2 systems, Dividian & Appreia #''Construct Region''; 2 systems, Construct & Yaga #''Ithaca Arrow Nebula''; 3 systems, Ithaca, Yon, Thusart & Legis #''Promethean Bok''; 2 systems, Demeter & Strok #''Kozak Forge''; 3 systems, Kozak, Podrica, Hepes #''Ascohron''; 2 systems, Tokel & Helena #''Biko Forge''' Center''; 2 systems, Biko & Zaccai #''West Biko''; 3 systems, New Tarpane, Satris II #''Tauri Alignment''; 4 systems, Orion, Tauri II, Cor & AP-213 #''Ikor Stretch''; 3 systems, Tereo, Mida, Pawn #''Jupiter’s Arm''; 2 systems, Aerilos & Sagirron #''Tymur Spread''; 4 systems, Tymur, Acamar & Trek #''Hydium Tail''; 3 systems, Hydium, Delta External, AP-817 '''Population & Total territory; 1~ trillion, 1,857 inhabited worlds, 20,354 total bodies 'The Eastern Republics' Situated against the Outer Empire in a close nebula of young stars, the lands and planets of the far eastern region of Coalition space enjoyed an extended period of economic freedom with its addition to UCON. The Eastern Republics have fostered an economic haven of the Coalition, a metaphorical playground for the ambitious and determined. Several companies settled the region, which has created a sort of national pride in them, reflected through the regions diverse populations and often volatile situations. Star systems; #Kokov #Myribor #Kopeet #Tandanir, Tandanir Corps #Cond #Dreshga, Dresgha Corps, Eastern Republic of Dreshga #Konmore #Heed #Scorpus #Aquon #Canseron #Ground #Storholm #Garudi #Steel #Mandoren #Yorite #Leipzan, Maddison, city of 3 billion #Fiena, Eastern Republic of Haven #Leydai, Mekkadyne Corps #Dynitro #Lohn #Hediles #Havanko, Havenpor, city of 2 billion #Tidus #Vasden, Ivoryblade Corps #Hyka #Tanazi #Predscrit #Madzi, Eastern Republic of Rakistan #Vechov, Vechov Corps #Stalinez #Estolsi, Kine, city of 1 billion #Pallandais, Massersmat Corps #Hiorak, Eastern Republic of Anjers Regions; #''Wylod’s Approach''; 2 systems, Kokov, Myribor #''Tandanir Cloud''; 3 systems, Kopeet, Tandanir & Cond #''Shield of Dresgha''; 3 systems, Dresgha, Konmore, Heed #''Head of Scorpia''; 3 systems, Scorpus, Aquon & Canseron #''Polodiri''; 3 systems, Eastern Republic of Tikiria #''Massen Sphere''; 2 systems, Ground & Storholm #''Kosen Halo''; 4 systems, Garudi, Steel, Mandoren & Yorite #''Domain of Fieneka''; 3 systems, Eastern Republic of Fieneka #''Leydai'', 4 systems, Leipzan, Leydai, Dynitro & Lohn #''Eye of Hediles''; 2 systems, Hediles & Havanko #''Tidus Nebula''; 3 systems, Tidus, Vasden & Hyka #''Idemides''; 2 systems, Tanazi & Predscrit #''Mazi Region''; 4 systems, Eastern Republic of Rakistan #''Vechov Spearhead''; 3 systems, Vechov, Stalinez & Estolsi #''The Deep''; 2 systems, Pallandais & Hiorak Population & Total territory; 4 trillion, 2,634 inhabited worlds, 8,203 total bodies 'The Outer Empire ;' Following the end of the 3rd Offensive, nearly a decade of rapid UCON militarization and expansion, there was left a vast amount of unclaimed and unregulated territories populated by sparpse groups of colonists guarded by scattered yet powerful organized military units. With the election of the Regievko regime, the newly designed Coalition Military Apparatus reinforced it's claims in lawless and unguarded regions of the Outer Empire. Installaling a functional government, the Coalition quickly forced the rebel regimes out of the Teres Region and through the Charybdis Veil, a mass nebula of dead solar mass forming the farthest limits of UCON space. Star systems; #Void, Vatican Acceleration Gate #Stalia, Matts, city of 1 bilion #Daven #Alpha Rhadi, Marde Shipyards #Japori, capitol of the Outer Empire #Odices #Lagoon #Loneis #Tauros #Akkuba #Kilo Rhadi #Beta Rhadi, Rhadi Production Zone #Yefi #Tanidil #Kodec #Dion #Altar #Tarsus #Seneca #Bharata #Kimodo #Cluster Delta #Traxis #Redoubt #Koloti #Ukraya #Cerebi #Kiber, Hadden (planet destroyed) #Kronedegor #Kronedegice #Esrayat #Essence #Scatter, Scatterran Tech Facilities #Empyria #Dison #Ark #Atraliah, New Israel, religious holy land #Andjety, Vent Thermal Mining Farm #Outcast #Mukesha #Jarbanti #Astarios Regions; #''Void Entry Gate''; 3 systems, Void Travel Core, AP-1043 & AP-212 #''Stalia Lever''; 3 systems, Stalia, Daven & AP-965 #''Japori Region''; 3 systems, Alpha Rhadi, Japori & Odices #''Lagoon Spit''; 2 systems, NAP-865, Lagoon #''Pikon''; 2 systems, Loneis & Tauros #''Akkuba''' Range''; 3 systems, Akkuba, Kilo Rhadi & Beta Rhadi #''New Yefi Region''; 3 systems, Yefi, Tanidil, Kodec #''Holsten Redoubt''; 3 systems, Tef, Kots & Marba #''Iomede Cross''; 2 systems, Dion & Altar #''Tarsus Cluster''; 4 systems, Tarsus, Seneca, Bharata & Kimodo #''Red Region''; 5 systems, Cluster Delta, Traxis, Redoubt, Koloti & Ukraya #''Cerebi Recovery Zone''; 2 systems, Cerebi & Kiber #''Krondegor Zone''; 2 systems, Kronedegor & Kronedegice #''Esrayat Spiral''; 3 systems, Esrayat, Essence and Scatter #''Empyrian Heartland''; 4 systems, Empyria, Dison, Ark & Atraliah #''Andjety Core''; 2 systems, Andjety, Outcast #''Teres Region''; 3 systems, Mukesha, Jarbanti, Astarios 'Population & Total territory; '''24 trillion, 8,882 inhabited worlds, 10,236 total bodies 'The Razorbacks; Tracing a thin, wire edge of planets and stars through the farthest reaches of the Charybdis Veil, the Razorbacks were a final frontier of untapped Coalition space held within the Veil. Protected from the violent core of the galaxy by the Veil, the Razorbacks had formed in a freak chain of events following the collapse of the bar and it's transformation into the Charybdis Veil. Comprised of nearly thirty star systems, ranging from binary stars supporting multiple worlds to dying masses on the edge of the Veil's fringes, the Razorbacks form one of only three known pathways leading through the Charybdis Veil. While navigable in theory, the Razorbacks are a constantly evolving location, with the violent Charybdis forming it's boundaries planets and systems are subject to cosmic storms that often derail transport and starship travel through the regions. Star systems; ''' #Neravi, Kimek Frontier #Hydelli, capitol of the Razorbacks #Tarkit, Polis, Battle of Polis #Renegade, Lubek, city of 700 million #Mantel #Dyti, Oman, city of 400 million #Archangel, Vatic Frontier #Industry, Industry Republic #Farwa, Fallen City of Kaz #Sibec, Volev Armories #Japaraba #Paradi #Hoik #Meeds #Oitko #Luddenvo '''Regions; #''Kimek Frontier''; 3 systems, Neravi, Hydelli & Tarkit #''Mantel Straight''; 3 systems, Renegade, Mantel & Dyti #''Archangel Star''; 4 systems, Archangel, Industry, Farwa & Sibec #''Artine Wedge''; 4 systems, Japaraba, Paradi, Hoik & Meeds #''Oitko Regio''n; 2 systems, Oitko & Luddenvo Population & Total territory; 28.4 billion, 123 inhabited worlds, 1,830 bodies total 'The Colonial Core;' In the later decades of the 26th century, the Coalition was forced to address a simple problem that had taxed all societies to have ever grown to exist. There was a dwindling amount of resources in the clustered and segregated nebula of the Garden Zone that the Coalition and its population of trillions came to reside in. The rest of the Sagitarrius Arm lay unclaimed and untouched by the foreign governments and forces of other nations, which provided the backdrop for the Coalition's rapid appropriation to expans. Over the course of the 2590's, the Coalition military was outfitted, rearmed and redeployed to become an overpowering porjection force, and the fruit of that expansion was the Colonial Core. Star systems; ''' #Veka Alpha #Veka Bravo #Reinhar #Kobi #Niro #Candahar #Gloster #Tildek #Curotine #Bowen #Alpha Nexus #Polzar Alpha #Polzar Ceti #Echo Centauri #Librus #Gemonite #Kondeg #Danzik #Oldsmark #Kirla #Henigsberg #Motts #Iklets #Caprus #Virgos #Pettel #Cardon #New Hyka '''Regions; #''Veka Sector''; 3 systems, Veka Alpha, Veka Bravo & Reinhar #''Poatbek Recline''; 4 systems, Kobi, Niro, Canadahar & Gloster #''Corutine Steep''; 2 systems, Tildek & Corutine #''Bowen Course''; 2 systems, Bowen, Alpha Nexus #''Polzar Military Center''; 2 systems, Polzar Alpha, Polzar Ceti #''Libran Razor''; 2 systems, Librus & Gemonite #''Stanson’s Drift''; 4 systems, Kondeg, Danzik, Oldsmark #''Hardsen Constellation''; 4 systems, Kirla, Henigsberg, Motts & Iklets #''Caprus Incline''; 2 systems, Caprus & Virgo #''The Coalition Mantle''; 4 systems, Pettel, Cardon & New Hyka Population & Total territory; 203 billion, 4,714 planets, 9,785 bodies 'Terris Vivantium, Devro Region;' At the dawn of the 27th century, the Coalition was initiating a large expansion operation in the wake of the Belkan incursion; the military-enforced pathfinding operations lead to the acquisitions of the Colonies, and several other regions to UCON space. Terris Vivantium, known to the original Soruk and Gaian settlers as the Living Lands, is a thread of cosmic nebulae bridging into the nearby Local Region of the galaxy. Star systems; #Clarus, Satko giant star, #Iter #Atida #Sharpada #Nanshe #Vespar #Jiyantha #Trodite #Prometheus #Volantis #Tarandi #Geryon #Harnor #Epidani #Grid #Uku Regions; #''Tombak Breech'', 3 systems, Clarus, Iter & Atida #''Sharpada's Obrona'', 4 systems, Sharpada, Nanshe, Vespar & Jiyantha #''Shell of Trodite'', 3 systems, Trodie, Prometheus & Volantis #''Tarandi's Field'', 5 systems, Tarandi, Geryon, Harnor, Epidani & Grid Population & Total territory; 2'0 billion ,680~ inhabited planets, 3,600 bodies total 'The Outland Frontiers; Once claimed by the soldiers-in-exile from the Outer Empire, the Outland Frontiers were contested during the Insurgencies of 2593; when a victorious Coalition emerged from the confines of the Veil, the Frontiers maintaining sovereignty out of the one major avenue through the Charybdis Veil. Settling in a small star-forge on the edge of a large cosmic 'harbor' of systems born from a dying nebula, the Outland Frontiers was colonized under the flag of the Red Halos, Soviets and Azricans. Following the Insurgencies, the Outland Frontiers have fallen into the hands of the Coalition, opening a once closed gateway to other factions throughout the galaxy. Star systems; #Rim #Frontier #Outland #Jerico #Amada #Tyor Population & territory; 86 billion, 100~ inhabited planets, 4,600 bodies Military The Coalition Military Apparatus, 'the command structure of the Coalition Military 'The Marine Infantry Corps , the primary ground force of the Coalition The Orbital Drop Infantry, an elite sect of Coalition soldiers from the old Colonial Era. The Scatterran Navy , a force of considerable strength, and the largest military force in the Coalition. COLSOG , the famous special forces operators of the Apparatus. Cavalry Detachment, the heavy vehicle operators and expert pilots of the CMA. Ministry of Armed Forces , the self-governing Defense Force of the Coalition. Counter-Balance, the secretive and unknown intelligence community of the Coalition.